Catfight
by maritime-dream
Summary: How will the Titans wrestle information out of the malicious and insane Kitten when she breaks into the Tower? Rated T for a few swears.


_Hello again! This will just be a stand-alone one-shot, featuring much more humor and less seriousness than Save Your Heart. I'm actually way more into humor than the content of my multi-chapter fanfic, but I just kind of had to write it. This will be narrated through third-person, happening maybe a year or so after Date With Destiny. I apologize in advance for any funny grammatical errors or slight OOCness, I intended for this to be a short one-shot but then... Boom. 3,800+ words. This will be my first time writing Starfire as in character as possible, so please correct me if you find a few slip-ups in her character._

_Um, I don't own the Teen Titans. Do I have to put this disclaimer in every single one of my stories?_

* * *

><p>It was 5 AM in the morning, and all the Titans were up and gathered inside the main ops room. Raven was sitting with her legs crossed on the semi-circular sofa, her ever-present book in the palms of her hands. Beast Boy sat next to her, his eyelids drooping down and a trail of drool slowly trailing out from his mouth. Cyborg leaned back on his spot of the sofa, head tilted up towards the ceiling. His human right eye was glazed over with fatigue, mouth agape. Robin, leader of the semi-awake Titans, sat on the farthest edge of the sofa, eyes narrowed behind his mask and head rested on his hands as he pondered. Starfire hovered near him; occasionally shooting her teammates worried looks.<p>

As if to break the silence, Beast Boy let out a big yawn and tried to shake himself awake. "Dudes, remind me again why we're up at 5 in the freaking morning." He whined, earning him an irritated glare from Raven for interrupting the silence. Cyborg joined in the conversation, also attempting to shake off the morning's sleepiness.

"Apparently," He started in a monotone voice, eyes still staring up at the ceiling, "psycho moth-man's equally psycho daughter came sneaking into the tower at 4:30 in the morning, rummaging through our stuff." Raven sighed, snapping her book shut, mourning the silence that had just began to settle into the ops room.

"And Robin's sure that Killer Moth has sent his daughter to spy on us, so now she's locked up in the interrogation room while we figure out what to do with her." She finished off in her dull tone.

"Ohhh yeaaah…" Beast Boy murmured then turned to their leader. "Robin, can I go back to bed?" He asked, a little twinkle of hope shone in his eyes. "After all, we can just continue this a few hours later, a hero's gotta rest you know!" Robin's focus shifted over to the green changeling to give him a menacing glare, making his answer obvious. "Man, everyone's grumpy in the morning." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, crossing his arms and flopping back onto the couch. Just then, Robin slammed a fist onto the couch, apparently reaching an epiphany.

"I know what to do! Why don't we just interrogate the information out of Kitten?" He asked. Cyborg immediately sat up, now quite awake and alert.

"Hey, bird-brain, I think _I_ was the first one to suggest that half an hour ago!" Cyborg said indignantly.

"Well, I was up late last night doing more paperwork, alright? I probably didn't hear you!" Robin shot back, though he was telling the truth. Cyborg rolled his eyes and sank back into his seat, muttering something about a bossy, boneheaded bird. "I'm going to start questioning her now, anyone's welcome to accompany me." Robin got up and started to stalk towards the interrogation room.

"I would gladly join you, Robin!" Starfire piped up, starting to trail after him. "I have never participated in one of these criminal interviews before." She seemed thoroughly exhilarated, making the grumpy Robin show the faintest of smiles.

"Ever seen an interrogation before, Star?" He asked conversationally.

"I have watched many detective shows on our television alongside Beast Boy. Their ability to scare information out of villains is most impressive indeed!" She said as they turned a corner to enter the viewing area of the interrogation room.

The room was divided up into two main sections: The viewing area and the actual interrogation room. Through the large glass window of the viewing area, there was a metal table, two chairs sitting on opposite ends. The window was visible from the viewing area, though anyone in the interrogation room wouldn't be able to see or hear through it. A harsh white light filled the room, making it cold and unfriendly. In the viewing area, a microphone sat on a plain table near the window, a button fixed near it, connected to a pair of speakers planted inside the interrogation room. Kitten was seated on one of the chairs inside the interrogation room, fidgeting uncomfortably, her hands bound behind her back by handcuffs. She wore a baby pink shirt that clearly showed the words '_Juicy_', along with a matching pink pair of sweat pants. Her blonde hair hung limply at her shoulders, a baby pink headband placed on her head, although it didn't push back her bangs. Kitten's head shot up when she heard the door open, blue eyes lighting up when she saw Robin walk into the room. However, her face quickly turned into a scowled when Starfire floated in alongside Robin.

"Hi, Robbi-poo!" She cooed in her unnaturally high-pitched voice, causing him to pull a face. "Did you come to set me free? I was getting super lonely in here!"

"Cut the crap, Kitten. You know why we're here." He growled and slammed his fists onto the metal table. The blonde recoiled a bit, shooting him a look of mock hurt.

"Aww, Robbi, there's no need to be so harsh on your sweet kitty!" Starfire's hands clenched into fists at that comment while Robin seemed to choke a little, stumbling back as if to get away from Kitten.

"There is no need to court with Robin, especially since he has no interests in you!" Starfire spoke up, barely able to keep the burning desire to smash her fist into the snotty girl's face under control.

"Shut up!" Kitten almost screeched. "It's not like you go to dance with Robbi-poo here!" Starfire blinked, and then blushed in embarrassment when she remembered her night on the boat, dancing with Robin. It seemed like Kitten was taken away before she had a chance to see the two of them, which didn't really bother Starfire.

"For your information…" She began quietly, but was cut off by a flustered Robin.

"Listen, Star, I think you should just sit back and watch this the first time, I can handle this by myself." He said while ushering her out as quickly as he could.

"Alright, Robin, but if you need any help at all, just-" Starfire's words were cut off when Robin shut the door on her face, breathing out slightly in relief. Kitten was watching the entire fiasco in silence, a smirk on her face the whole time.

"Looks like someone's a bit uncomfy when it comes to his love life, eh?" She asked in a sneering tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin growled, tried to change the subject. "Now, about this morning…"

After half an hour, Robin walked into the ops room where the four other titans sat. He appeared a bit shocked, skin paler than usual and eyes wide open. Beast Boy was the first to turn around, making the others lift up their heads to look back at their leader.

"So? Did she crack?" He asked eagerly. Robin shook his head.

"N-no… She just kept on hitting on me._ The entire time_." He said the last part quietly, making Beast Boy and Cyborg roar with laughter.

"After all this time, she _still_ has a crush on you?" Cyborg guffawed, slapping a hand on his knee.

"She's a monster! You don't know how many pick-up lines and nasty, dirty jokes she has clammed up inside her mind!" Robin valiantly tried to retain his dignity. "You know what, why don't you two try and get the information out of her, huh?" His eyes narrowed at Beast Boy and Cyborg, though the two were still trying to recover from their fit of laughter.

"Is that a challenge?" Cyborg grinned. Before he could answer, the cybernetic teen was already up and dragging a protesting changeling along with him. "Come on, grass stain! At least we won't have to worry about a crazy fangirl hitting on us!" Robin fumed a little, storming after them. Starfire remained quiet the entire time, moving silently through the air as she followed after her friends.

"Are you coming, Raven?" She paused to look back at the empath.

"And watch as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Kitten shout at each other the entire session? Gee, I don't know." Raven replied sarcastically. "Trust me, Starfire, this'll end with someone crying." Starfire giggled at her friend's sarcasm.

"But it would most certainly be interesting to observe, yes?" She asked. Raven sighed and set down her book, knowing that Starfire would never get off her case unless she agreed to accompany the alien.

"Yes, Starfire, it would be fun." Raven sighed as the two friends walked alongside each other towards the ops room. Before they could even open the door, the two girls were surprised by a loud scream.

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE TOFU EITHER?" Beast Boy shouted as the two girls opened the door to peek into the viewing area. Robin was standing by the window, face-palming himself.

"BECAUSE IT'S DISGUSTING, AND DADDY KNOWS BETTER THAN TO SERVE ME GROSS FOOD!" Kitten yelled back with equal volume.

"SEE, BB? I TOLD YOU, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE IN JUMP CITY THAT EATS THAT DISGUSTING PILE OF MUSH!" Cyborg hollered, arms waving in the air. If he swung them any faster, Cyborg might have been able to start propelling himself into the air. Starfire and Raven stared dumbly into the interrogation room as the three continued to bicker.

"Robin, what is happening?" Starfire asked. "I do not believe that this is the proper method of interrogation…" Robin sighed.

"I don't know, Star. First they started out demanding for some answers as to why Kitten was skulking around our tower, and then they found out she was rich… And well, one thing lead to another."

"Ooof course." Raven droned.

"That's it, I'm stopping this. Knew they wouldn't get the information out of her anyway." Robin muttered, pressing the button that was situated near the microphone. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, shut up and get out of the room." He shouted into the microphone, causing it to blare into the speakers in the interrogation room. The three abruptly shut up at the sound of Robin's voice, staring up at the speakers. The changeling and half-cyborg trailed out of the room, shooting jibes and accusations at each other for distracting themselves. Robin turned to Raven, ready to ask her to question Kitten. Sensing Robin's question in her head, the empath put her hand up to stop him before he could open his mouth.

"I'm not going into that room, Robin." She said, much to his disbelief.

"What, why?" He asked. He was hoping for Raven's terrifying tactics were sure to scare the answer out of Kitten. Raven's eyes narrowed at her leader.

"I already get a headache from hearing her voice. Imagine me in a room with her, able to pick up thoughts from her mind. No thanks." Before he could protest, Raven walked out of the room, accompanied by Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Dudes, let's play Super Monkey 3000! We just got it yesterday, remember?" He crowed.

"I'm so going to kick your skinny little green butt, grass stain!" Cyborg shot back. The two continued their squabbling as they walked down towards the main ops room with a silent Raven, leaving Robin and Starfire alone inside the viewing area.

"I believe that it is my turn to do the questioning?" Starfire asked, floating up to Robin. He gulped nervously. Judging from the last time she had a fight with Kitten, Starfire would probably disintegrate the girl before he could stop her. Sensing his worry, Starfire put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Do not worry, friend. I will try my best to not, as you say, kick her butt." She smiled sweetly at him before heading to the interrogation room.

"Errr, alright Star, I'm off to grab a sandwich from the fridge. I'll be right back, okay?" He called as she opened the door. She nodded and waved a good-bye, closing the door after she walked into the room.

Kitten looked up resentfully at the Tamaranean. "Oh, look who they sent in now. Are you their last resort?" She sneered, causing Starfire to stiffen. She had originally intended to treat Kitten with her usual gentle attitude and remind her that Robin never did like her, but it looked like the bad-tempered blonde had no intention of listening to her.

"Kitten, we only wish to know why you were in our tower today…" Starfire began quietly. "Robin suspects your father, Killer Moth-" She was cut off by a high-pitched cackle from Kitten.

"So THAT'S the reason why you're all freaking out over my little adventure inside your dinky tower?" She laughed, causing Starfire to tilt her head to one side in confusion. "Why the hell would I listen to that old man? I came here by myself, you know, playing the rebellious yet super cute teenager part. Duh." Kitten rolled her eyes as Starfire's small eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"So, if you were not acting under your father's orders… Then why were you here?" She asked. Kitten snorted.

"Wow, you really are stupid, aren't you?" She scoffed, causing Starfire to scowl a little. She had always handled how her friends had immediately assumed her naivety, but to insult her intelligence? That was a new low. "I only came here to take a peek at Robbi-poo's room." Kitten waggled her eyebrows. Starfire shook her head.

"Would searching his room help you with your meaningless quest to achieve his heart?" She asked, causing Kitten to turn a funny shade of red.

"You watch your mouth, alien!" Kitten screeched, lunging forward at Starfire. Since her hands were bound to her back, she merely flopped onto the ground face-first. Instinctively, Starfire knelt down to help the girl back up, propping her back onto the chair. "You… Have no idea about the _chemistry_ Robin and I share." Kitten said. Starfire, still unacquainted with earthen slang, didn't quite understand what Kitten said, but she got the general gist of it.

"Please, Kitten, you are doing the kidding of yourself." She said with slight contempt. After all, Robin had made it quite obvious that Kitten was in no way appealing to him.

"Didn't you see us while we danced?" Kitten swooned, ignoring Starfire's last comment. "The looks we shared, and the way he held me. We almost kissed! I don't think you ever got that chance, alien!" This set Starfire off. She knew that a kiss meant something much on Earth when compared to her home planet, Tamaran. The bond that a kiss implied was strong, and it seemed quite enjoyable. Starfire had often found herself wishing to experience the special kiss that humans spent their adolescent lives longing for.

"You foolish human!" Starfire bellowed, as if the volume of her words would get through Kitten's thick skull. "Did you not notice his face the entire dance? On my planet, those faces he made represent _disgust_, _revulsion_ and _LOATH_!" Starfire seemed to grow with every word she belted out, while Kitten seemed to shrink back into her chair as the angry warrior towered over her.

"You wouldn't understand our love, and it's not like he's going to ever confess his own feelings for you! What he needs is a brave and outgoing girlfriend, like me!" Kitten hissed, face tensed and eye twitching dangerously. Starfire let out a feral growl, a green glow filling up her eyes as her signature star bolts began to flicker around her fists. Kitten instantly knew that she had crossed the line.

"You clorbag!" Starfire shouted, shooting a star bolt into the wall in an attempt to calm herself down. "ROBIN. DOES. NOT. LIKE. YOU! And my own feelings do not matter in this situation, we do not want you stomping around our tower while we enjoy our happy schlorvaks!"

"Aha! Aha!" Kitten shrieked in triumph. "HA! I KNEW that you liked him! Just couldn't see me take him away from you, didn't you?" She was beyond the point of no return, not fearing the chances of being blasted into smithereens by a star bolt.

"Yes, but why should it matter that I do? Why does it matter that I hold romantic feelings towards Robin?" Starfire challenged, then her eyes began to lose their angry green glow. She slowly put her hands over her mouth, staring at the white walls behind Kitten. So, apparently, she had just admitted her feeling for Robin to Kitten, an insane girl who had an unhealthy obsession with him. She felt terribly guilty, suddenly remembering all of Robin's vain attempts to hide anything that was happening between them from the rest of the Titans. He would even deny their dance after Kitten's arrest which, frankly, Starfire had quite enjoyed. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard someone cough. Starfire looked up at the speakers, twiddling her fingers a little nervously.

"Star, can I see you outside for a minute?" Oh, X'hal, it was his voice. Starfire quickly ran out of the room, ignoring Kitten's protests.

"Hey! Where are you going? Can't I go now? DAMMIT, LET ME GO, I GOTTA GET HOME BEFORE DADDY WAKES UP!"

Robin was alone in the viewing area, leaning by the table. Beast Boy's Super Monkey 3000 game could be heard faintly through the door, along with the jibes he and Cyborg through at each other as they played. A half-eaten sandwich lay at the floor, probably dropped during the catfight Starfire and Kitten had. His face was quite red, though he did his best to hide the blush and stared straight ahead of him, even when the door opened. Starfire stepped shyly into the room, wishing with all her might that he didn't hear the entire conversation she and that awful Kitten had.

"You wanted to see me, Robin?" She piped up, trying to break up the awkward silence between them. Robin seemed to snap back into reality, shaking his head and straightening up. She took the time to note the Robin was doing an awful lot of head-shaking this morning.

"Uh, yeah…" He started sheepishly, the blush creeping back onto his face. "Back there, when you were talking to Kitten…" He gestured towards the sulking blonde teenager who sat a few meters away from them, unaware of their presence. "Did you really mean it?" Starfire, not wishing to increase the awkwardness that was already present between them, decided to play dumb.

"Yes, I really do mean it." She said, causing Robin to blush an even brighter red. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "I do believe that you do not like Kitten, yes?" She asked.

"No! God, no, of course I don't!" He said immediately. "What I meant was, did you mean it when you said that you… Uh… Liked me?" He squeaked out the last two words. Starfire froze. Well, there wasn't a chance to play dumb now. She did declare her more tender emotions towards him during the fight with Kitten.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Robin!" She immediately burst out. "I did not mean to confess my feelings in such a reckless manner, and I shall not blame you for not wishing to speak to me." Starfire remembered the little periods of ignorance Robin would give her whenever they crossed the 'best-friends' line in the past, but openly declaring her feelings was a new level. Robin's hands shot up to steady Starfire's arms, which were flailing around in distress.

"Starfire…" He said slowly in an effort to calm her down. "Let's say that I like you too, what would you do then?" It took a while for the meaning behind Robin's words to sink into Starfire, who had stopped struggling against him to realize that his hands were quit warm, in the nice way.

"Then I suppose that we would start our courting, and I shall be your friend who is a girl?" She asked hopefully, a small smile on her lips. Robin chuckled, lowering her arms, though he still kept a gentle grip on them.

"I think that we're beyond courting, Star." He said. "Wouldn't it be easier if I just asked: Would you be my girlfriend?" Starfire's eyes widened, making Robin stop what he was saying in fear that he had once again misjudged her words. Just then, Starfire closed the space between them, latching onto Robin to pull him into a tight hug.

"Yeees!" She shouted exuberantly. Her joyous shout was so loud, Beast Boy and Cyborg had stopped their game in the ops room.

"Dude, did you hear that?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg. The cybernetic teen shrugged.

"Nah, probably just Kitten shouting." He said, pressing the play button again.

When Robin and Starfire had finally managed to break up their embrace, he started to scratch his head again.

"So, what do couples do anyway?" He asked Starfire. She blinked, and then shrugged.

"I suppose that it is up to us to discover, yes?" She smiled.

"Couldn't agree with you more." He grinned back.

"Although, there is one thing that I believe will make us official." Starfire began innocently. Robin, never the clever one when it came to romance, furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"And what's that?" He asked. Starfire grinned and once again leaned into him, cradling his face with both hands, closing her eyes and touching her lips to his. At first, Robin was caught off guard, but he quickly reacted by closing his own eyes, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer to him. After what seemed like only seconds, the two pulled apart again, the smile never leaving their faces as they separated. They were only snapped out of their trance when Kitten's muffled voice sounded from the window.

"HELLOOO? IS ANYONE THERE? I HAVE TO GET HOME OR ELSE DADDY WILL GROUND ME!" She screeched. Starfire looked back at Robin.

"Should we release her?" She asked him.

"Nah, I'm sure Cyborg or Raven will come in later and take care of her. Meanwhile, let's go find a more… Romantic setting." They both grinned and walked out of the room, hand in hand, leaving a fuming Kitten behind.

"HEY! I AM KATHYRN WALKER, DAUGHTER OF KILLER MOTH! DADDY CAN DECIMATE YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE CITY WITH HIS MOTHS IF I JUST ASK HIM TO, ALRIGHT? NOW LET ME GO, I DON'T WANNA GET GROUNDED!"

* * *

><p><em>Hurr hurr hurr, my awkward kissing scene is awkward because I don't know how to kiss. Alright, so there's my first one shot, and for any 'Save Your Heart' readers, [<strong> spoiler alert<strong> ] Kitten will be appearing in due time. _

_So reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated. And sorry if any of the scenes seemed a little rushed, especially the confessing the feelings part, where I still feel a little iffy._


End file.
